First Time for Everything
by DML082093
Summary: Mostly Drabbles about Yuri and Otabeks significant firsts. Updating when I can! Thanks for reading


Speeding through the night life of Moscow, Yuri hears a confession that he had no idea was coming.

"I don't know why, but I can't get you out of my head."

Otabek was always open with his words when it came to his best friend. Being around Yuri was just like breathing. Yuri inspired him and pushed him to be better, even when he didn't realize Otabek existed. Lately, things had been off, and he felt like Yuri was pushing him away, so he had to take action as to not loose the boy who meant so much to him.

Two years have passed since Yuri accepted Otabek's offer of friendship. During the time, the blonde didn't expect to have mixed feelings about the Hero. The angry teen didn't understand his own feelings and asumed they were only showing because Beka was his one and only friend.

Beka pulls over and climbs off his bike. Yuri follows suit and leans up against a building expecting Otabek to further rather explain his confession, terrified that he might have misconstrued the situation. Beka closed the space in between him and the Russian Fairy.

Yuri watches with wide eyes as Otabek invades his personal space. He felt himself being pressed up against the cool brick of the old apartment building. Otabek's right hand pressed against the building beside Yuri's face, keeping him from any chance of escape.

Yuri's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest. He was scared to face his feelings. He had only came to term with how he felt about the tan skinned, muscular man just recently. Things had gotten wierd between them after he realized how he felt about his friend.

Since they had started doing things together outside of the rink, Yuri grew to like Otabek more and more, and eventually he started noticing finer details about the older boy. When Otabek would work out in front of him, he could feel his chest tighten, and he couldn't stop staring. He just didn't understand, he had never felt that way about anyone before. It was beginning to take a tole on there friendship because Yuri felt like he was living a lie.

Before Beka, Skating had been the only thing on his mind. And now, Yuri doesn't want to loose his only friend to a feeling he doesn't understand himself.

Snapping himself out of his trance, Yuri places his hands on Otabeks chest to keep him from leaning in further.

"Beka?" Yuri almost whispers. Looking at him with scared, wide green orbs. Even though it's only one word, Otabek knows that it asks a millions questions. He uses his free hand to tuck the younger boys hair behind his ear and leans in against his ear so only Yuri can hear him. When Beka starts talking, the blonde shivers against the older boys words as his lips graze Yuri's ear.

"It's okay Yuri, I don't understand either. But let's figure it out together." Otabek says back quietly, and then he lightly kisses Yuri's cheek. He hears a light audible gasp, but Yuri doesn't push him away, so he works his way to Yuri's mouth. When his lips finally brush Yuri's, it feels like lightning hits him. It feels like electricity as the blonde kisses him back passionately and when he moves his hands from Otabek's chest to the back of his head to crush his lips more firecly against his own and runs his tounge over the Hero's bottom lip, Beka feels like he has liquid fire running through his veins.

Beka parts his lips and allows Yuri to explore his mouth. Yuri kisses the older boy senseless. They don't part until there lungs burn from needing air. Green eyes slowly open to meet brown.

"What are you doing to me Beka?"

Notes* I don't own Yuri!!! On Ice, or any of its characters unfortunately.

This is my my horrible excuse for a first ever fanfiction story ever.

I'm not a good writer, I just think about stories that I would like to read about, then I jot them down in my story writing app, and this is the hot mess (aka fruit of my obsession) that we are left with. They are mostly just drabbles. I may continue this, so I'm not going to mark it as complete. I'd like to cover all of Yuri's and Otabek's first significant things. And the ratings may change for later chapters if I decide to do them since I can be a pretty big perv.

Sorry for my poor writing in advanced! Criticism is welcomed, I'd love to better myself!


End file.
